


The Point of No Return

by amamiya_toki



Category: Luck & Logic
Genre: M/M, Open to Interpretation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamiya_toki/pseuds/amamiya_toki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contains spoilers for episode 9. After losing his Logic Card in the incident, Olga thought all was lost. But when Lucifer appears, he is suddenly put in a situation that even he himself does not know how to react to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Point of No Return

**Author's Note:**

> My Logic called out to me while I was about to take my afternoon nap and I spend the rest of the day on this.
> 
> The meanings behind this fic, or at least any implications, is based off your own interpretation. I didn't write as I originally intended, so it's really up to you how you want to take it.
> 
> While this contains spoilers, it also contains my own predictions as to what may have or will happen in the anime. Hence if it is not accurate or what the original plot intended I apologise in advance.
> 
> Happy reading!  
> \--Amamiya Toki

"Damn it!"

The clack of the Logigraph as he flung it against the door was a clear sound in the silent room.

Why was he such an idiot, Olga chided himself. Why did he have to be so anxious? Everything that had been going along just fine and he just had to screw it up for himself. If he had gone to look for Enlil, he would not have gotten trance-jacked when the damned Foreigner escaped.

He should have listened to what the rest had to say instead of being so selfish. At least, if that happened he would still be able to have been of use to the rest. Surely there would have been another chance for him to find a partner in the future. When that time comes, he would still have remained a Logicalist. Not an ordinary dud.

Regretting would not be of help.

As that woman said, they have given up on finding his logic card. That means that he was not needed anymore, and would probably be forced to leave ALCA. That would mean that he was just useless and powerless right to the end. Things would come to a close without him being able to do anything at all.

The thought of that irks him more than anything else.

But there was nothing he could do at this moment but to lie on this terribly uncomfortable bed and wait for news and updates of the situation. If he was lucky, the chief would come over and give him news of her decision (regarding him of course) soon enough.

And when he heard the door to the room slide open, he was hoping that it was as he had presumed.

"Who is it?"

Unfortunately, he was wrong.

"It's unfortunate, no?" It was not the chief, but a male's voice: one that was almost frighteningly familiar.

Frightening not because he was fearful of the person, but because of his timing of appearance in this cursed string of events.

"What are you doing here?"

Lucifer held up his Logigraph with a smile plastered on his face. "This, it belongs to you, no?"

It was not so much a question but a statement. It was almost as if the fallen angel was mocking him, and the sorry state that he had gotten himself into.

"Stop it! Why are you here at this point of time! It's already too late! I... I... I..."

Frustrating.

It is just so frustrating.

Why did this have to happen?

Why now?

Why him?

Just, why?

"Just leave me alone!"

He did not want to see or meet with anyone. He would better be off alone.

That was what he decided, until he felt a strange resonance in his chest. It was as if something was calling out to him, something that was a part of him that he had lost and was seeking to return to its rightful owner.

It cannot be...!

But it was; much to his own disbelief the Foreigner was holding his lost Logic Card, extending it out to him.

"I went to search for this, for your sake."

This was puzzling, confusing, surprising, shocking... all of them at once.

Olga did not even need that one glance or touch to know. This was indeed his Logic Card. The confirmation was reassuring, but something felt off.

But, why would Lucifer do such a thing? Why would he go out of his way just for him, just for this? Could he really have been honest about wanting to work together with ALCA?

Can the words of Lucifer, a fallen angel and a demon god... a supposedly dangerous Foreigner, really be trusted?

Looking right into Lucifer's eyes, there seemed to be nothing hidden in those orchid-coloured irises. However, that clarity in itself was unsettling.

Lucifer gave Olga a puzzled glance when he pulled his hand away. "What's wrong? Accept it."

"..."

This is all too good to be true, is it not?

"What are you waiting for? You don't have to be so considerate. It's yours to begin with, no?"

"... What are you planning?"

"Yes?" Lucifer cocked his head to the side, seemingly in confusion to what Olga had just said.

"I asked you, what exactly are you planning?"

"Oh my. Why would you think that I would do such a thing?"

He was clearly avoiding the question, and that made Olga more suspicious.

"I don't need to hear my Logic to be able to tell that something is up."

Truth to be told, he was not sure if he was right or not. However, he was not convinced that Lucifer would be doing something like this, out of goodwill. However, if he manages to shake him up... just a bit by pretending that he had seen through him, he may be able to unravel a bit of the truth or obtain a hint as to what his real intentions are.

However, it was not an easy task to get his target to catch the bait he was offering.

"Olga-kun, I am not forcing you to make a choice. All I am doing is to return something that belongs to its rightful owner. That is what humans do, no?" Lucifer beckoned, with the Logic Card offered even closer to Olga's reach. "Take it."

"If I do take it... it would mean that I would be indebted to you, won't I?"

"If you put it that way, I suppose it is."

Olga bit down on his bottom lip. Damned this devil and his taunts.

It was tempting. He cannot deny that. However...

"... don't need it."

"Yes?"

" I don't need it. I don't need that Logic Card."

Lucifer's eyelid twitched, only for a brief second, but Olga had caught onto it. It appears that the Foreigner was not expecting him to refuse.

"Are you sure about that? Without this, you cannot be a Logicalist."

"Even so, I would choose not to be one if it means having to betray my comrades."

"Hmm... so you value your comrades over your own pride. How commendable. You are truly more interesting than I thought you are. But," Lucifer stepped back, holding up the Logic Card high and close to his face. "I can read you like an open book. There is nothing you can hide from me."

"What are you implying?"

"Even you hold doubts of whether those comrades of yours feel the same about you, no? Would anyone truly consider someone who does not hold a Covenant and is of no use to them a true ally?"

Olga gritted his teeth. As much as he wanted to deny it, Lucifer hit the nail on the head. "It's useless to try to trick me. I won't believe your lies."

"Lies? I have only been speaking the truth, all this time." Lucifer held the card between both hands as if to tear it into two, his smile seemingly turning into something more sinister. "If you are so insistent, I would presume that you don't need this anymore."

"Don't!" Olga leapt out, snatching the card back from Lucifer before he could do anything.

Lucifer seemed pleased by this. "Good boy."

Despite regaining his lost Logic Card, Olga was distraught. He may have acted without thinking, but in the end he simply gave in to his desires. Despite knowing that he should not have done it, that he should have been more certain of Lucifer's intentions...

He was nothing but an idiot.

"Now that you've gotten your Logic Card back, why don't you try to see if this works?" Lucifer took Olga's right hand in his left and placed his Logigraph in palm. "You are a Logicalist, no?"

"..."

Olga could not help but think it pitiable that he could not even find the words to retort.

"So? What do you want from me?"

"Hmm?" Lucifer hummed in question.

"Don't make me repeat myself. I know you're planning something, but I don't know what it is. However, if you are going to use me for something, don't you think it's proper manners for you to tell me about it, at least?"

The fallen angel narrowed his eyes, amused. "Hoh. I wouldn't say that I'm planning anything... well, it's simple, actually."

With the thumb and index finger of his right hand, Lucifer clasped Olga's chin and tilted it upwards to make him look up at him.

"I want you."

"Eh?"

"I already said, I want to enter a Covenant with someone."

"That I heard loud and clear. But it doesn't have to be me, right? While there are few people who can perform Trance, I am not your only option."

Lucifer chuckled, in a manner that was more sinister than anything else. From Olga's point of view, it was as if he was finally starting to show his true colours. "You're right. It doesn't have to be you. But I changed my mind."

"You... changed your mind?"

"Yes. I already said before: you intrigue me. That is not a lie. I have to admit at first, I was going to convince you to come to my side, no matter what measures I have to take. Be it by my charm or by your own decision, I would have made you mine."

"Aren't you doing the same thing now? Nothing has changed."

"Yes, it did. While watching you do your best to refute me, as you tried to remain strong despite the fact that you had your weakness clawing at you made me realise something." Lucifer ran his thumb across Olga's bottom lip. "Let me tell you something, Olga-kun. I'm the kind of man who never lets go of something that has caught my interest. And you have managed to do just more than that. I will make you fall with me. Mark my words."

After being told all of this, Olga should have felt the need to escape, to get away from Lucifer. But that was something that never crossed his mind.

"... You're just lonely, aren't you?"

"What...?"

"I hear my logic. You just want someone to understand you, am I right?"

"Don't speak nonsense. I am the fallen angel, Lucifer. I have no need for such a thing."

"For a man who is supposedly good at plotting and using others, you don't seem to fare that well at lying. The chances of anyone actually believing you is only ten percent at most." Looking straight into Lucifer's eyes, Olga could see his gaze wavering for the first time. "As everyone says, you are too powerful. Hence they isolate you, fear you, reject you. They judge you before they even try to know you. In the end, you are left alone with nothing but your own pride to keep you going."

"Don't try to paint such a pretty picture of me. You don't know me."

"You're right. I don't know you. It doesn't mean that I can't try."

"..."

"To be honest, at this point of time, I don't care what you have up your sleeves. Even if you aren't wearing any. As you said, I'm a Logicalist. And a Logicalist is nothing without a Covenant with a Foreigner. It's true that I'm desperate to be like the rest, but I decided not to go along with this because of that. I doing this because I want to have a Covenant with you. But don't be mistaken. It's not like trust you or anything like that." Olga picked up his Logigraph and hooked it onto his left ear. "Let's get this done and over with."

"If this is what you wish."

“Of course.”

_"Logicalist Login."_

The distance between their faces was greatly shorted; they were now close enough to be able to feel the heat of each other's breaths on their skin. Lucifer had taken Olga's hand in his and laced his fingers together. The Foreigner wore a smug grin, which the Logicalist was tempted to wipe off his face.

But that was not the time for that.

"I, Lucifer, vow to devote my Logic to you, Olga Breakchild."

For the both of them, this was the point of no return.

"I, Olga Breakchild, vow to devote my Logic to you, Lucifer."

From here on, there was no chances of going back.

"Trance."

And, as a shower of green light burst forth, two individuals finally became one.

**\- END -**


End file.
